No More
by Waffleness
Summary: Sakura has always been an insignificant kunoichi. She wasn't in a famous clan or had a demon sealed within her. She knew she wasn't that special. She also didn't need anyone to remind her. Sasuke left. Sakura snapped. Sasuke returned. Sakura cracked.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little different from what I previously wrote. I may be a SasuSaku fan but sometimes I just want Sakura to slap him. These are one of those moments. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.**

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

She has always been a weak kunoichi. Limited to only her excellent chakra control or her ability to break out of genjutsu. She wasn't anyone remotely special. She wasn't in a famous clan. She didn't have a demon sealed inside her. She was insignificant. She knew this well. She also didn't need anyone to remind her.

xXxXxXxXx

**Sakura's POV**

I left early in the morning towards our regular team meeting spot. I peered up at the slowly rising sun and smiled sadly. I knew I wasn't the strongest compared to my teammates. I know they knew this too. But I wanted to get stronger. I wanted to try my best and not be looked down upon. Today was a normal training session and I vowed to train my hardest the night before. I didn't just want to get stronger…I needed to get stronger. It was my goal in life. To protect my teammates as they have protected me.

Only Naruto gave me the support I desperately needed. Kakashi just sort of ignored my progress or existence all together. And Sasuke…Sasuke knew exactly what to say to belittle me. To insult me. It sickens me how I used to have a crush on him. Maybe I still do but I know it won't last much longer. I have dealt with his verbal torture long enough.

I reach the bridge shortly to see Sasuke leaning on the railing with a bored expression on his face. He didn't even acknowledge my presence as I sat across from him. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. It was a cold morning and I didn't wear a jacket.

We waited there in complete silence for a while. Listening to the early birds whistling their morning chirps. The silence was broken when an all too familiar voice rang out in the distance.

"Sakura-chan! Teme!"

It was Naruto. I lifted my head and gave him a small smile while he continued running towards us.

"You guys want to get some ramen for breakfast before Kakashi-sensei comes?" he asked us.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm not hungry," I said tiredly. I really didn't feel like eating.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan! Teme is coming! Right Teme?" he grinned up at Sasuke expecting him to just agree.

Instead he answered with a simple "Hn." Sasuke's typical answer. God knows what it really truly means.

Naruto and Sasuke began heading towards Ichiraku Ramen. Walking extremely slowly as if waiting for me to catch up. But I stayed in my spot on the old bridge. I saw Naruto turn his head and glance at me. He frowned slightly but continued walking onwards.

I continued to just sit there for a while. Being by my self was almost comforting. The wind picked up slightly and I shivered a bit, hugging myself even tighter.

A while later, I could see two familiar heads walking back towards the meeting spot. I was still in the same position with my head on my arms.

"Sakura-chan! Why didn't you come?" Naruto whined.

"I told you I wasn't hungry." I said rather lazily.

It seemed that both Naruto and Sasuke noticed my unusual behavior. I usually would be arguing with Naruto or fawning over Sasuke. But not today.

I could sense their eyes staring at me questionably, but neither spoke up. To my relief, our sensei decided to poof in right then and there. He said his usual, lame excuse but I ignored it. I didn't even yell "Liar!" in unison with Naruto like I usually did.

Kakashi seemed to have noticed my strange behavior also but he said nothing either. I preferred they didn't ask questions, because truthfully, I had no answer to give them. I didn't know what was wrong with me today. I just wanted to train and get better.

"As I'm sure you three know," Kakashi said, "today we will be sparring against each other."

I sighed and stood up, dusting off the dirt and leaves that might have collected while I sat. We began our short walk towards the training grounds located in a forest clearing.

"Sasuke and Sakura, you will be sparring, while Naruto and I will be working on some ninjutsu," he instructed.

I nodded and got into position across from Sasuke. I reached into my pouch and gripped a kunai. This was a friendly match, so Sasuke wasn't permitted to use his Sharingan. Also, no jutsus were to be used.

I saw him grip a kunai of his own and we waited for our little sparring match to begin. I could bet that my teammates were all thinking the same thing. They were all predicting my failure, except maybe Naruto. Naruto wouldn't think such things against me.

At the quiet "Begin." I sprang into action and began sprinting towards Sasuke. I know it isn't exactly the smartest move but I couldn't control myself.

He immediately dodged my swift kick and he sent a punch of his own. Twisting my body, I avoided his hit but instead was struck from behind. I flew to the ground but got up quickly throwing a few kunai in his direction. He blocked with his own kunai.

"Go Sakura-chan!" I head Naruto yell from across the field where we was training with Kakashi. I smiled a little.

Rushing forward again I sent a series of punches and kicks which he dodged easily. This continued for a while, me attacking but I always ended up on the ground. He hardly had a scratch on him but I was bruised and tired.

I still felt a bit of satisfaction though. Most days when we sparred, I would never be this aggressive. I managed to land a hit or two on him which made me actually joyful. Sasuke also seemed somewhat surprised at my abilities no matter how much they were still lacking.

I was at my limit, sprawled on the ground and breathing heavily. I continue to just lay there as I watched Sasuke slowly turn around. He probably thought the match was over and that he had won. But I still had a little bit more left.

I slowly sat up and stared at the turning figure of Uchiha Sasuke. But I heard him mutter something loud enough for me to hear. I heard him mutter something I was sick of hearing. I heard him mutter something I wished to hear no more.

He muttered, "Weak."

I snapped.

Standing up, I glared at his retreating back. "Shut up." I hissed. "SHUT UP!" I began running towards him, kunai in hand. Before he had a chance to turn around and look at me surprised, I slashed him deep across the back.

"Sakura!" I heard my sensei yell, "What are you doing!?"

Kakashi and Naruto were running towards us now. While Sasuke stood there, bleeding heavily from his wound. A wound that I gave him. I didn't spare them a glance and chose instead to glare at the forest floor.

"Sakura, this is a friendly match." Kakashi told me sternly.

Naruto was trying to help Sasuke but I continued to stare at the ground. I didn't want to see their faces looking at me incredulously. They were definitely surprised, I know it. I've never acted this way before.

My gaze stayed glued to the ground as I turned and began to walk home. They didn't call me back or follow.

The next day I apologized for what I did but I said it without much meaning. They still seemed shocked for what I had done. Even I was a little shocked. Kakashi asked if anything was bothering me but I said no.

I continued to avoid my teammates for a few days after. I needed to cool off and get it together.

I felt sort of bad for what I did to Sasuke. _Sort of._

xXxXxXxXx

**Oooh drama drama. I don't even know if this fic will have any pairings. Maybe SasuSaku or NaruSaku. But mostly this is about Sakura and how she sort of snaps. I hope you guys like it and reviews are always nice!**

**-Waffle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2! I actually think I did a much better job on this chapter than the first one...let me know what you guys think...Okay? Yeah Okay. Not much to say here...just go read already :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

I had decided a real apology was definitely in order. I was able to calm down and I realized what I did was a bit over-dramatic and actually kind of dumb. I felt a little giddy after what I did to Sasuke…in a sick, twisted sort of euphoria. But ever since the incident I had been getting little to no sleep at all. Lying in bed at night seemed like a blur. I couldn't tell if I was sleeping or not. My exhaustion in the morning told me that it was the latter.

I marched over to Ichiraku hoping to see Naruto stuffing his face and eating as usual with Sasuke. No such luck. Only orange obscured my view.

"Hey Naruto." I said softly and then sat down on the stool beside him.

He swiveled around in his seat to smile brightly at me with noodles hanging from his mouth. Same old Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Have you seen Sasuke?" I asked rather timidly.

His smile softened a bit, "No. But who needs that Teme, anyway?"

I chuckled shortly, "I kind of…uh…wanted to apologize for what I did…you know…"

"Oh! Don't worry about it! He's over it already," he immediately went back to slurping down ramen. I could definitely sense the hesitation in his voice when he said that. Was Sasuke really mad at me? No, it wasn't that a big deal…was it? All I did was giving him an almost fatal wound…oh…that is pretty bad.

"Oh," my voice faltered, "I really wanted to apologize though…"

"Don't bother," a new very familiar voice spoke from behind me.

I turned around quickly to see the same stoic face and cold eyes that could only belong to Uchiha Sasuke (and probably Uchiha Itachi too).

My mouth hung open slightly at a loss for what to say. I hung my head quickly and whispered, "Gomen." I hoped he would forgive me.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate as well and he stood there as if contemplating what he should say. But predictably, all he responded with was a simple "Hn." And then he sat on the stool next to me. I heard Naruto greet Sasuke loudly and then immediately go back to his seventh bowl of ramen.

I smiled a little bit and I took his little 'Hn' as if saying 'I accept your apology'.

Sasuke ordered a ramen bowl but I wasn't exactly hungry. Naruto moved on to his eight ramen bowl and I decided to break the comfortable silence.

"Um, Sasuke?" I left the –kun off his name that time. I had always called him Sasuke-kun. It felt natural and it rolled right off my tongue. But now, I left it off.

He turned and looked at me questionably and he almost looked confused for a second at the different name I was calling him.

"Thank you," I wasn't sure what I was thanking him for. Maybe for accepting my apology or for just being my teammate. A tiny and quiet part of me was actually thanking him for opening my eyes.

He would never grace me with a smile of true acceptance or nod at me in approval. He opened my eyes on how my love for him was useless or fake. He was my teammate and my friend and that's all he would ever be. But I silently promised to get strong for him and myself.

Sasuke sat there quietly before giving me a brief nod as if in understanding. I wonder if he really did understand what I was saying and I hoped he did.

I noiselessly stood up from my seat and Naruto turned to look at me and I saw Sasuke even turn his head slightly.

"See you later guys." I smiled softly. I was glad that things were settled between me and Sasuke. It still put me on edge when I thought about that spar with him. How he called me weak and I couldn't control myself. It was like I was a passenger on the rollercoaster that was myself as I dug that kunai into his back. The amount of blood that rushed out of that wound haunted my thoughts but graced them at the same time.

Thinking like that made me sick to my stomach and I inwardly grimaced.

"Aw, leaving already Sakura-chan?" He pouted a little and smiled. He always smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at his adorable expression. I didn't despise Naruto as much as I used to. Sometimes I even cursed myself for all the years I shunned him away.

"Yep, I think I'll head home and study a bit." I wasn't really going to study, but saying I was going to go to bed might make me sound weak to Sasuke. It was early afternoon and I could have easily gone to train.

"Alrighty! See you tomorrow Naruto!" Tomorrow? Oh, that's right. We had a mission tomorrow. Just a simple D-rank delivery.

I gave a brief wave, "See you Sasuke."

I began to walk away not expecting a response from him. For a second I thought I had gone crazy and for another second I thought I might be hearing things, but when I was a few feet away I could swear I heard Sasuke mutter a quick and quiet "See you Sakura."

Yes, I was definitely going crazy.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Let's GO!" Naruto hollered.

I groaned and rubbed at my eyes. It was way too early in the morning to be delivering a stupid package. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night and I was already beginning to feel the effects. Naruto's screaming wasn't helping either. I was too tired even to tell him to shut up.

"Hold on Naruto, we have to get the packages before we can deliver them."

He rubbed his head, "Oh right…"

I sighed and shut my eyes attempting to sleep standing up with little success.

"There are three packages for the three of you and be careful not to damage what's inside." Kakashi produced wooden crates out of nowhere and handed one to each of us. It was somewhat heavy. Whatever was inside must be important for them to be needing a ninja escort.

"You don't know what is inside?" Sasuke spoke for the first time this morning but I was barely listening anyway.

"Oh, of course I know what is inside but I've decided not to tell you!" I could tell Kakashi was smiling under that mask of his.

I sighed again and we began walking to our destination. It would only take about a day to get there but we were walking slowly.

I held the box close to my chest and tried to concentrate on walking. It was getting hard to move one foot after the other because of my unhealthy lack of sleep.

My exhaustion finally took its toll and I clumsily tripped over a stray tree root and landed ungracefully on my side.

I scowled for a moment before remembering the package. The package! I stood up hastily and spun around searching for the box hoping that whatever was inside wasn't damaged.

The box wasn't on the dirt but instead in the hands of Sasuke. Apparently he was the only one who noticed my fall while Kakashi read his porn and Naruto…did Naruto-like things.

"Try not to make this a mission failure." He spoke with a sort of aloofness like he didn't even care if this mission was a failure or whatever inside the box was broken.

Bastard. It's not like I tripped on purpose.

Instead of handing the box back to me, he turned on his heel and began walking again holding both his and my crate with ease.

I huffed in annoyance but decided not to ask for my assigned crate back and instead raced to catch up to them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

We were nearing our destination but it was already getting dark. We haven't stopped once since beginning this morning.

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking and we all followed suit. He turn to us and spoke, "Let's set up camp here."

We nodded and began unpacking. Naruto and I set up one pale green tent while Sasuke started a fire using his Katon jutsu. Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading his familiar orange book.

After we had a quick meal we sat around the fire in silence. Well, besides Naruto and Sasuke arguing it was pretty quiet. I ignored their bickering and snuggled up in a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. Damn it was cold. Sasuke and Naruto fighting wasn't making me any warmer either.

I ignored them and stood up, announced that I was going to bed and then retreated into the single green tent. I unrolled my blankets and cuddled against them and hoped that I would be granted sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Quite predictably sleep did not come. I tossed and turned for a few hours before completely giving up. I took a blanket with me and tip-toed out of the tent careful not to wake the others which most likely was a failure seeing as though the tent was occupied by three _ninja._

I walked a good distance from the tent and laid down on my back. It was a nice night to watch the stars.

"Sakura?"

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!" He startled me. I didn't even sense him coming!

"What are you doing out here?" he asked without a hint of drowsiness.

"I…couldn't sleep," I said sheepishly.

"Ah," he was thoughtful for a moment, "mind if I join you?"

I nodded in response and he sat down beside me, leaning back on his hands.

"I noticed Sasuke carrying two crates earlier," he looked at me with his single eye, "mind explaining?"

"He took it from me."

"Oh! Has Sasuke finally become chivalrous?"

I snorted. Sasuke chivalrous? No way. The only reason he took the box was because I tripped. But he could have handed it back right? No, he must of thought I would drop it again.

"I'm afraid that that is impossible Kakashi-sensei."

His eye crinkled slightly in a smile, "Who knows?" I'm pretty sure he noticed my sullen expression, "What's the matter?"

"Um, Kakashi-sensei…has Sasuke been acting a little weird lately to you?" The fact that he wasn't completely avoiding me or telling me to 'piss off' was weird enough.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

I sighed. "It's like the whole 'stabbing him in the back' thing never happened! I'd think he would be a little upset…but it's not like I want him to be upset!"

Kakashi pondered for a moment, "I'm not sure but maybe Sasuke enjoyed being stabbed in the back."

Are you kidding? "But sensei…does that make Sasuke a masochist?" The thought of Sasuke inflicting pain to himself was almost laughable.

Kakashi did laugh and he turned to me once more, "No, I mean that when you-" he cleared his throat "-stabbed him…maybe he thought you were finally learning to fight back."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Kakashi-sensei…that didn't make any sense."

He smiled but didn't say anything more. He then stood up and reached down to ruffle my already tangled hair, "Try to get some sleep, Sakura," he said before walking back to the tent.

I sat there for a moment and tried to register what he had said. Well, that was a load of rubbish. I thought that maybe the only reason Sasuke wasn't completely shunning me was because of my lack of affection towards him. My feelings for him seem to have just vanished into thin air. I didn't understand but of course I still cared deeply for him. He was my teammate and friend.

With that thought in mind I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep under the stars.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Rubbish? Comments and critique is always welcomed and maybe even some help. **

**Sorry if my mission was completely lame...I couldnt think of anything!! I mean, they have those sort of missions, right?!?!? Of course they do...admit it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it though and stuff. It seems to be moving a little slow for my taste...or maybe too fast? I have no idea. haha...yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hmm here's chapter three! So, I've been looking at my writing yeah? And I noticed it was kind of weird. It's like first person and third person at the same time…Maybe Sakura is just being really creative with her words or…my writing it retarded. Anyway, I was wondering what you guys were thinking. Should I keep it like this or actually switch to Third person? I was going to go into third person eventually…but yeah…

Disclaimer: Do I really need one for every chapter? I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I was exhausted. I spent the whole night staring up at the stars trying to lull myself to sleep. I tried counting the stars but that only gave me a headache.

I had grabbed my own crate before Sasuke had even woken up. I couldn't let him continue to carry my load. I couldn't be weak just because I was tired. But the box just seemed to get heavier and heavier with every dragging step I took.

My teammates definitely noticed. I was lagging behind them and the dark circles around my eyes must have been another clue. My eyes were lidded and my back was hunched slightly.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…are you alright? You look tired."

I managed to smile the fakest smile I could muster but it only came out was a half-hearted grin, "I'm…fine, Naruto."

He seemed satisfied with that answer because he smiled and questioned me no further before continuing to walk up ahead.

I could see Kakashi eyeing me warily. He knew I haven't been sleeping lately. He was probably waiting for the moment I would suddenly collapse under my own weight. But that wasn't going to happen because I wouldn't give in. Especially not in front of Sasuke who hadn't even spared me a glance since this morning.

We were almost there but time wasn't even registering in my mind. I was only concentrating on holding the crate and moving one leg after the other. Staying awake was getting hard.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped walking and turned to look at us. We stopped walking along with him and I immediately dropped the heavy crate and leaned against it.

"Well, the village is only a little ways ahead. You three stay here while I go check in with them." Ever since the war, the village we were delivering to had very high security and was very strict when it came to foreigners.

I silently thanked Kakashi for letting us stay behind and rest. If we hadn't have stopped I knew I would have fainted or something. He had probably noticed. I kneeled down next to my crate and leaned my back against it.

"Sakura."

It took me a while before I realized someone had spoken my name. I looked up to see Sasuke looking at me with a blank stare.

"Uh?" I managed to mumble out. It was as intelligent a response as I could get.

"Why did you sleep outside?" he asked.

My eyes widened a fraction when I heard his question. Did he know I couldn't sleep? Maybe he was just curious.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! I woke up and you weren't there!" yelled Naruto. His screaming was giving me a headache.

Instead of responding I silently beckoned Naruto over with a flick of my wrist. He complied and kneeled down next to me.

"What is it, Saku-Ow!" He clutched his head where I had punched him.

"What was that for, Sakura-chan?" he whined.

I sighed and closed my tired eyes, "Shut-up Naruto." I opened my eyes slightly to see both Naruto and Sasuke watching me curiously, waiting for me to answer.

I sighed again, "I couldn't sleep last night."

They seemed to have understood because they didn't say anything after that. Maybe I could get in a few minutes-

I barely had time to react when a kunai whizzed past my head and embedding itself inside the crate.

My eyes widened. We were being attacked! But why? Didn't they know who we were? Did they want the crates?

I stood up hastily and barely dodged three more kunai aimed at me.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" I turned to see them already fending off a heavy clothed ninja. I couldn't see his face because it was hidden behind black scarves.

Three more ninjas came out of the bushes. They obviously weren't very strong ninja because Sasuke and Naruto had already knocked the first ninja out unconscious.

"You kids hand over those crates and we won't cause any trouble." Said one of the ninja. The other one was chuckling quietly behind his scarf while the third one was quiet.

"We aren't _kids_," I said icily. I could barely stand but I continued to keep up my façade.

"Well, _children_, we are just going to have to take those crates from you then." Said the chuckling ninja.

One of the ninjas sprinted towards Sasuke while the other two advanced towards me and Naruto.

I took a kunai out of my pack and held it in front of me defensively. Naruto had created some shadow clones and began fighting. I couldn't see if Sasuke was alright.

One ninja sprinted towards me with a sword drawn and pointed at my chest. I couldn't move. I was pushed out of the way by one of Naruto's clones before it vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing?!" yelled Naruto from where he was fighting.

I was…so tired.

Before I could even register what was happening, the ninja's blade was through my chest. He extracted his blade and laughed triumphantly. I collapsed onto the ground while blood started pooling out around me.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

My eyes closed and everything went dark.

xXxXxXxXx

I awoke later on to see Sasuke standing over me. I squinted up at him to see his face looking rather frightfully surprised. What was he staring at? I could barely stay conscious because of all the blood I had lost. I guessed Sasuke had taken me away from the fight and tried to stop the bleeding.

That's when I realized something. Where was Naruto?

"Naruto!" I choked out and turned to where Sasuke was looking.

I gasped. There I saw Naruto looming over the remaining ninja, his eyes were red and slit and he was engulfed in orange chakra.

"Bastard! I'm going to kill you! How dare you hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto was growling.

My eyes widened. What was wrong with Naruto?

The ninja was crawling on the ground backing away whenever Naruto took a step forward. The other ninjas were bloody and unconscious.

"N-no please! I didn't mean to hurt her!" the ninja begged.

Naruto snarled and drew back a clawed fist and swung at the pleading ninja. I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want to see the up-coming impact.

After a few moments of silence I opened my eyes slowly to see...

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi was holding back Naruto with both hands, trying to calm him down while the ninja lay still and unconscious on the ground.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" said Kakashi with uneasiness laced in his voice.

The orange chakra receded and Naruto went limp in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi picked him up slung him over his shoulder and walked towards me and Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sasuke, are you alright?" I nodded solemnly and Sasuke just grunted.

"Okay," he readjusted Naruto on his shoulder, "Sasuke, I want you to carry Sakura. I can't leave you guys here alone."

Sasuke just nodded but I shook my head in protest, "But Kakashi-sensei! I can walk fine by myself!"

Kakashi looked down at me and raised a single eyebrow. I braced my arms against the dirt and tried to stand up. My knees wobbled for a moment before I collapsed and was caught by Kakashi's outstretched arm. I held a hand against my chest. It hurt.

"I see," said Kakashi, "Sasuke you carry her and let's finish this mission."

I hung my head and gave up. I was sort of uncomfortable to have Sasuke pick me up bridal style. I couldn't help but blush a little when he held me tightly against his chest. But I shook my head slightly and looked away before anyone could notice.

Kakashi was holding all three crates with ease as we hurried towards the village. Whatever was in these crates have better been worth the trouble.

After a few moments of traveling in silence I looked over at Kakashi hauling three crates and a Naruto. He looked troubled.

"Kakashi-sensei…" I said quietly. "What happened to Naruto?"

Both Sasuke and I were looking at Kakashi expectantly. He only sighed and shook his head, "I don't know."

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Naruto had become so strong back there. I could feel his killer intent so intensely and it was almost _scary_. He was like a whole different person. He became like that because of me. Because I was _weak _and _useless._

Those two words rang through my head constantly. I berated myself for causing such trouble. I wish I was more helpful and strong. All I did was get stabbed and fell unconscious.

I shut my eyes tightly keeping my tears from leaking out. I couldn't cry. No, I _wouldn't _cry. A lone tear slid down my cheek and I immediately wiped it away.

I opened my eyes slightly to see if Sasuke had noticed. He seemed distracted and kind of angry. What was he angry at? I could only guess that it was because of me.

I shut my eyes again and let the tears silently fall. No one seemed to notice.

I wasn't crying because of the pain in my chest…but for the pain in my heart.

I'm sorry for being such a burden. I'm sorry for being such a hindrance.

Naruto...Sasuke...Kakashi-sensei...

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you guys like it? I swear that this chapter had a point. I'm trying to incorporate the whole 'Sasuke gets pissed at Naruto' thing. Y' know? Aww poor Sakura...

Well thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Enjoy this strange chapter...it has a point though...I totally swear.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

I was not alright.

It was a few days after being released from the hospital but my wound was still sore.

Or maybe it wasn't the wound at all.

I clutched at the patch of skin near my heart and squeezed. It brought back memories from the stupid mission we recently got back from.

We ended up delivering the stupid crates and didn't receive so much as a thank-you.

Pricks.

We never found out what we delivered but I hope it was poisonous snakes. That'll show 'em.

While in the hospital, Naruto was by my side the whole time. He had woken up before we had arrived at the village and before questioning why he was unconscious, he immediately began protesting why I was being carried by Sasuke.

Sasuke never visited once. It was understandable though. It wasn't a deadly wound. But I doubt he would visit even if I was on my deathbed. He was probably ashamed to have me was a teammate. I couldn't even defend myself. I couldn't do _anything._

I tried not to think on the subject and concentrated on the task at hand. If eating at Ichiraku's with Naruto was actually a task and it sure felt like that.

I continued to clutch at my chest and looked up at Naruto's concerned face. While in the hospital, I was able to actually _talk_ to Naruto for the first time. Get to know him even if just a little. Maybe even become friends. I don't think I have ever considered us friends before. Just teammates.

Each day he asked if I wanted to go to Ichiraku's but I turned him down. Today I said yes for some reason and I don't regret agreeing to the simple outing to lunch. It was our day off and I was hungry.

I smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, Naruto, I'm fine." I'm not fine.

He gave his usually cheery grin, "Good. For a second you had me worried- Hey teme!"

Sasuke.

I haven't seen him once these past days and I wasn't looking forward to it. What would he say? What would I say?

"Dobe."

I didn't turn to look at him but I could _feel_ his eyes on my back. I resisted the urge to snap at him and ask what he was staring at.

Instead, he went and sat on the stool beside me so that I was situated in the middle of my teammates. I breathed slowly…in and out.

Naruto began slurping down bowls of ramen and I tried my best to just ignore the person sitting to my right who was ordering a bowl of his own. I poked at my own cold, pork ramen, suddenly not hungry.

"So, teme," Naruto began through a mouthful of noodles, "Where have you been these past few days? Sulking?"

Sasuke gave a quick glare before replying simply, "I've been training."

"Oh, training," Naruto grinned, "Well, you better train a lot to catch up to me and Sakura-chan!" I smiled a little at that and silently thanked Naruto for trying to lighten the mood. Bless him.

"Yeah. Uh-huh."

"It's true! Me and Sakura-chan have been training non-stop! Right, Sakura-chan?"

I bit my lip to keep from giggling. Although we did train, it was barely what you'd call _non-stop_…heck, it was barely what you'd call _training._ But I decided to play along.

"Oh yes!" I said mock-seriously, "Naruto and I have been training all day! Right now we are practicing chewing. Very difficult stuff. Right Naruto?"

"Mmpf!" was his ramen-muffled reply before he gave a huge gulp, "Very difficult indeed, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto and I burst into laughter and I could see the smirk playing on Sasuke's lips. It was small but it was there.

If I was ever in this situation before in the past, I could bet that I would be pummeling Naruto or swooning over 'Sasuke-kun'. Things seemed practically normal between the three of us. I wish it could last forever. Days like these were the best kind.

"Better keep practicing, dobe." said Sasuke.

I was actually smiling a genuine smile for the first time in days. It felt as if we were spending time with each other, not as teammates, but as friends. If only Kakashi were here to join us.

"Yo."

Well, speak of the devil.

I turned on my stool to see the eye crinkle of my masked sensei holding his usual orange book. I rolled my eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Stashing his book in a pocket, he gave me a quick hair-ruffle (to which I scowled) before sitting on the stool besides Naruto.

"You three seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"We were until you came," whispered Naruto. I giggled.

Kakashi only chuckled softly before reaching out and ruffling Naruto's yellow locks. Naruto pouted.

"I came here to tell you guys to meet at our regular training grounds instead of the bridge tomorrow morning at 7 am. Don't be late!" I snorted.

"So around 9 then?" I grinned and I could hear Naruto chuckling next to me.

Kakashi chuckled again, stood up, and ruffled our hair once more. He reached out for Sasuke's onyx spikes-

"Don't even think about it."

I laughed along with Naruto. Sasuke would never tolerate having his lovely hair fluffed up. So instead, I tested the waters and lightly patted Sasuke's head. He turned to glare at me and I only laughed harder.

Although it seems as if he is annoyed, Sasuke doesn't even notice the small smile forming on his own lips.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I woke bright and early the next morning slightly exhausted at the lack of sleep. I decided to actually arrive at the training grounds at the desired time even though I knew Kakashi wouldn't actually be there at the time he prompted.

Slipping into my usual ninja garb, I sauntered out the door, strangely happy for some reason.

I think I might have skipped to the training grounds actually, but I wasn't really paying attention to myself.

Surprisingly, when I reached the destination I had expected to see Sasuke there, only to see Naruto instead, leaning on a tree looking down at his feet. Usually Sasuke was the early-bird. This was a change.

"Good morning," I said.

Naruto looked up at the sound of my voice and immediately smiled, "Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" I brought a hand to my mouth, surprised I went back to calling him 'Sasuke-kun'.

Naruto's smile faltered a little, "I don't know."

I walked over and leaned on the tree across from Naruto.

"Why are you up so early, Naruto?" I inquired.

He scratched the back of his head, "I couldn't sleep!" he laughed.

"You and me both," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" I attempted to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

If it was my lack of sleep or yesterday's ramen I couldn't be sure, but I suddenly felt curiously strange. It was that type of strangeness that led you to do strange things.

So I pushed myself of the tree and took out a few kunai.

Naruto looked at my kunai questionably, "Do you wanna fight, Sakura-chan?"

"No," I said, suddenly grinning hugely, "Watch."

I tossed one of the kunai in the air and then another and another, catching them with ease then throwing them back up again.

Naruto made a strange face, questioning my actions. But at that moment I felt this surge of giddiness and I continued my act of tossing kunai.

I was juggling.

Usually I would get some rehearsed lecture about treating your ninja tools with care and respect but today I put those thoughts in the back of my mind.

Slowly, I saw a smile forming on Naruto's face as he caught on to my little act and he stood up as well. Taking out a few kunai, he tossed one into the air a little too high…and it sped back to the earth. Naruto moved his hand out of the way before the kunai could pierce right through.

I laughed and clutched my stomach, watching as each kunai clattered to the ground around me.

I could hear Naruto laughing also. Both of us laughed crazily at that moment of strange insanity. Good thing Sasuke was not here to see that.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me and I immediately stopped giggling and I spun around.

Sasuke had arrived and was eying as skeptically.

"Uh," I picked up my kunai with haste, "Nothing…" I could feel more laughter coming on so I bit my lip.

Naruto also seemed to be containing his hysteria and failing as miserably as I was. Being caught in the act by Sasuke no less was hilarious for some reason.

Naruto and I burst into hysterical giggles and Sasuke looked at us as if we were insane. We probably did look insane at the moment but I didn't seem to care.

As our laughter finally died down, we fell into a comfortable silence, waiting until Kakashi would arrive hours late.

All this lack of sleep is going to my head.

* * *

**A/N:** Sakura is losing it.

Sorry about this chapter...it's sort of rushed and really dumb and filler-ish. But I needed Sakura to juggle...Seriously...

Please review and be gentle!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Heeey sorry for the long wait for me to finally update! Life happened so it took me a while to actually get to a computer. It took me a while to find inspiration also. Ever have those days where you just dont feel like writing? Even if a moment to write is right in front of your face? Happens to me all the time.

Its almost SuperBowl Sundaaay!! Anybody going to watch to game? Go Patriots! (and Giants!)

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Naruto!

* * *

Throughout the entire training session I could not stop giggling. At first it was harmless snickers but then it became full on laughing. I just randomly clutched at my sides and burst out laughing until I became sore and out of breath. 

I couldn't see their faces but I know they were staring. The elongated silence told me just that.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Kakashi, sounding quite concerned.

"Oh," I could feel a wave of giggles coming so I bit down hard on my lip, almost drawing blood. "I'm great!"

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Kakashi raised his visible brow, clearly unconvinced. Sasuke looked at me funny and Naruto just sort of stood there. Not like I was really paying too much attention. My focus was mainly on...well...trying to stay focused.

"I'm sure!" I smiled a bit too brightly for them to be comfortable.

By the end of training I had hardly accomplished anything of good use and I'm sure I at least managed to weird out my teammates a little more than necessary.

Kakashi suggested I go home and get some rest and I couldn't agree more. So that's exactly what I did. Not the resting part…but I went home all the same.

I twirled and skipped all the way to my house, jumping through the doorway. Not surprised that the house was empty, I kicked off my shoes and raced upstairs. Plopping down on my bed, I let out a dreamy sigh and stood up again.

I was restless. Too restless to do anything but not restless enough not to do anything.

I decided to poke around my own room. It was a typical room, with white washed walls and blowing, green curtains. I had a dresser stacked with numerous things on top and clothing leaking out of the drawers.

I immediately spotted our team 7 photo. The one with me in the middle surrounded by Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. It was back then that I still had my long hair. I unconsciously tugged at my short locks, remembering the events that took place to have shortened them to such a length.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" I sighed, "If only you were awake to see my sacrifice for you." My hair. That was my sacrifice. To say I missed my long hair would be a lie.

I traced my fingers lovingly over his forever scowling face and smiled. But that smile quickly turned into a grimace and I slammed the frame facedown onto the table.

"But I was apparently," I frowned further, "too _weak_ to save you myself."

Maybe I should have been concerned that I was speaking to myself but I wasn't too worried. Instead I slipped back into my shoes and stomped outside into the cooling breeze. I couldn't stay in my room any longer.

After walking through the streets for a few hours, I realized one thing: This morning's chipper attitude I had was completely wiped out. I was dragging my feet one after the other and I struggled to keep my eyelids open. Perhaps leaving my safe and warm home was a bad idea and walking for an extended period of time was an even worse idea.

I wanted to go home but I didn't want to go home. It was just one of those times where nothing I did would satisfy me. But I was tired and my legs ached and screamed at me to at least sit down and rest.

For a few minutes I contemplated just fainting in the middle of the street. If I did then I might get some well-needed rest. Or maybe that rest wouldn't come as it hasn't for the past few days.

But if I did faint, maybe someone would carry me home.

I don't know if I could even call what I did at night, sleeping. I sort of drift in and out of consciousness. I don't know if I'm asleep or not or if I'm imagining even closing my eyes. If I did get any sleep at all, I would never be sure because I am always exhausted the next morning. It was indeed frustrating.

But now my dream-less behavior is catching up to me. I'm finally feeling the effects and I am not sure whether to pass-out or stay-awake.

Somehow my feet managed to drag me over to the Ichiraku Ramen stand and I gratefully plopped into an open stool. I wasn't surprised at all that Naruto was there, already scarfing down a third bowl of ramen.

Doesn't he ever go home? But what is there to go home to? He is alone as I am but worse. I can't imagine how alone he is all the time...or how alone Sasuke is.

He didn't seem to notice me until I spoke, ordering my own bowl of noodles. I wasn't too hungry, but it was like a distraction.

"Sakura-chan! ...hey…are you alright?" his voice was laced with pure concern and I could only smile and nod slightly in response. He was always so worried about me when he should be more worried about himself.

My lids half-closed, I accepted my steaming bowl of ramen and started to chew and swallow without noticing the taste. The warm soup relaxed my nerves and I sighed contently.

A few minutes later of silent eating (on my part, anyway), I listening to Naruto start calling out to someone.

"Teme! Hey teme! Come 'ere!"

I sighed and rubbed at my temple trying to ignore his irritating screams. Sasuke was coming now and I honestly didn't care at the moment. How was it that we always met like this? I come and meet up with Naruto…only to have Sasuke bounding in a few minutes later. Maybe it's fate. Or just coincidence.

I closed my eyes and drifted in and out of the argument going on between the two before I felt someone sit down beside me. Three guesses who.

I didn't even grace Sasuke with a decent hello and only mumbled with my eyes still closed and my face in my hands.

Even with my eyes closed I couldn't will myself to let the exhaustion fully take over.

I could feel both pairs of eyes staring at me silently rock my head back and forth trying to lull myself to sleep. It wasn't working and I was positive the whole time that I was still awake.

"Sakura?" said Sasuke this time. He sounded sort of weirded out and I actually began to grin. A weirded out Sasuke is always worth a smile.

I finally opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at him. My grin grew when his face became even more contorted at seeing my expression. My expression was practically maniacal. It was such a contrast to my dull, tired eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I slurred. My words took all my effort to say them.

"What's the matter with you?" he scoffed and raised a beautiful eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I lied. "I feel fantastic." I waved my hand toward the sky as if it excused my strange behavior.

"You don't look so good." He said, noticing my head drooping with every passing second. I took a moment to smile warmly. It almost sounded like he cared.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! You don't look too good at all!" piped up Naruto from my left.

I straightened out my slouched posture and gave a lazy smile as reassurance. "No…no…" I trailed off and my sentence began to die.

My voice grew soft and I could feel my eyes slowly drifting, "I'm…."

I fainted head-first into my bowl of half-eaten ramen.

xXxXxXxXx

Before I knew it, I had awoken inside my very own bedroom.

I knew I had passed out but I did not feel the wanted relief of sleep. I did not feel the refreshed feeling you get after waking up.

I just felt…tired. Maybe a little less tired than usually but still so tired.

I groaned quietly and pulled my cheap, scratchy covers over my head. As soon as I did that, I heard the noises of other occupants in my room. Who could it be? My parents wouldn't be home for a while if they ever came home.

Oh that's right. I fainted in front of Sasuke and Naruto. I concluded that they were the ones that carried me home.

What would they think of me now? Naruto would just be worried but I already knew that Sasuke would think I was weak and weird and whatever. But that didn't matter so much right now. In the end, I was carried home by someone.

Now I was wondering what they were still doing here…in my house…in my room.

I groaned again in irritation at my lack of rest and finally someone spoke up.

"Sakura-chan?"

I tugged the covers down to reveal only my eyes and huge forehead and I noticed Naruto standing over me with concerned blue eyes. I could see Sasuke in the back, looking slightly miffed. At what he was miffed at, I could not be sure. Probably for being dragged along.

"Naruto? Sasuke-kun? What are you guys doing here?" I choked out.

"Oh! Well, as soon as you fainted…I carried you to your house!" said Naruto almost proudly. "Sasuke-teme here came along too." He said with distaste.

"Oh…well…thanks Naruto." I urged out a smile then turned to Sasuke looming in the corner, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun…" For willingly coming.

"Hn."

I inwardly groaned at his minimum response.

"Are you alright though? You were out for a while…what's the matter?" prodded Naruto urgently.

I flicked my wrist to dismiss his concern and shook my head slowly back and forth, rubbing against my favorite pillow. Naruto was so concerned for me when it really wasn't necessary. "No Naruto…I'm just tired is all. I haven't been getting much sleep."

Naruto frowned deeply, marring his usually smiling face. "Get some sleep, Sakura-chan." He frowned some more and I inwardly think that frowning just isn't right for Naruto. He should always be grinning and happy and I wish I would be the one to make him do so. I wish I wasn't the one that caused such frowns to appear.

I immediately abolished such thoughts of Naruto and nodded tiredly and gratefully shut my eyes; hoping sleep would come quickly or come at all. I rolled over, back to the wall and buried my face in my blanket. I smiled and took a deep, relaxing breath.

"Thanks Naruto…-Kun…you should smile…all the time..."

Before drifting off, I thought I heard a small choking noise. My smile grew and I had a feeling I had forgotten a certain someone.

xXxXxXxXx

The next day, I felt refreshed. Finally being granted the wonders of real sleep. Though I did not remember dreaming.

I was curious what suddenly brought on this relaxation. That just made me feel so warm and comfortable. Maybe it was the fact that I haven't been sleeping at all…but I reasoned it was something else. It had to be something else.

Something else triggered my warm feeling. Something bubbling in my chest made me feel happy and at ease.

I stood up from my tangled blankets and stretched, sighing happily to myself. Not bothering to make my bed, I combed gently through my pink locks and got ready for the day.

I arrived at the bridge, content and calm. Very different from my performance the day before. From being way too giddy all the way down to pure exhaustion.

Sasuke, of course, was already present on the bridge. His usual stance in place, his eyes focused on the wooden planks. I smiled at the assurance of normality. If Sasuke wasn't doing what he is doing now, I wouldn't feel comfortable.

I swallowed my 'good morning' and instead opted for silence. I leaned on the railing opposite him, and perfectly mimicked his position.

He knew I was there, copying him, and I let out a smile when he looked up at me. His expression didn't change when he looked but I wasn't bothered one bit. I didn't squirm under his hard gaze and I stared right back at him. I wouldn't be crushed under his eyes. I wouldn't give in even if he activated his sharingan.

Our battle of eyes ended abruptly when I turned away at the sound of a booming voice.

"Heeeeeey, Sakura-chan! How are you feeling today?"

I unconsciously grinned at Naruto, unable to control my smile. I suddenly felt better now that Naruto had arrived. Like a pressure lifted off my shoulders and I could finally relax.

"I feel fine Naruto-kun," I let out a microscopic gasp. When have I ever added that honorific at the end? I know that without the honorific it meant you were closer but to me it was different. Adding a –kun to the end was almost like a sign of…affection.

While my smile began to shrink…Naruto's couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger.

"That's good," he breathed out in relief.

To pass the time, Naruto and I actually engaged in conversation. A conversation that didn't lead to punches and yelling or crying. Just a normal, decent and true conversation. Throughout the entire thing, I resisted on even saying his name, afraid a very certain honorific would slip out.

"Did you have breakfast today, Sakura-chan?"

I didn't recall eating that morning. "Hmm…no I didn't. I seemed to have forgotten."

"Oh," his grin became somewhat mischievous, "Maybe after training, we can get some food…? Together…?"

I rolled my eyes at his attempts at gaining a date and I laughed, "But Nar-," I stopped myself just in time and continued, "I ate food with you yesterday."

"Awww Sakura-chan! That didn't count because Teme showed up!" He whined.

I playfully slapped his shoulder, "You're the one that invited him!"

"Oh…" he scratched his head, "…I did?"

I let out a laugh and soon we were both laughing together. It reminded me of yesterday, where we both giggled hysterically but instead, today it was normal laughter.

"So…you still wanna get some food later?" he asked earnestly.

I let out a short sigh. Why do I resist him so much? It's just food among friends, no big deal. I have rejected him enough in the past and I didn't even have a good enough excuse not to. To be honest, I actually almost wanted to go.

"Sure, why not?"

I thought in that moment that Naruto would explode in happiness. His smile so wide I thought it would fall off his face and I couldn't help but smile back. It made me happy to know that I was finally the one to make him smile like that. No frown was present on his ever-happy face.

Throughout the entire exchange, I failed to notice the onyx eyes burning into my backside. I failed to have noticed a presence there at all.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? To be honest...I dont really know where this story is going...I know where its heading but Im not sure how to get there. Haha.

Anyway, I actually like this chapter. It kind of feels like I am getting better at writing. Hmmm, maybe better isnt the right word. Maybe less bad is more accurate.

Well, please review! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
